


Raging Jealousy

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Jealous Thomas, M/M, newt is shocked, newtmas - Freeform, small fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets jealous of a guy hitting on Newt. And things quickly take a turn for the worst when a fight breaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Jealousy

Thomas growled. He was currently watching Newt get hit on by some dude. Newt was smiling and laughing, and the dude was literally almost putting his arm around the other. Thomas bit his lip, and cracked his knuckles. He didn’t want to do anything that embarrassed Newt, but that guy had no intentions of keeping personal space. Sighing, Thomas stood up, and made his way across the floor where people were dancing.   
Sitting down a few seats away from Newt, Thomas watched as the unknown guy smirked at the teen and kept talking. When Newt laughed again, Thomas felt his blood run cold. Biting his lip even harder, Thomas kicked the bar table enough to shake it. Newt felt the shake, and turned around to see Thomas. Brown eyes lighting up, Newt waved at Thomas, who smiled at the other. Thomas’ doe brown eyes warmed, but soon hardened when the dude smirked over at him, and wrapped his arm around Newt’s shoulder.  
Having enough, Thomas stood up, and stomped over to Newt. Hitting the guy’s arm off, Thomas wrapped his arm around Newt’s waist. Feeling Thomas do that, Newt jumped, and turned to look at his boyfriend. Frowning, Newt noticed how Thomas usually warm doe brown eyes were cold and hard.   
“Well well well,” the guy snarked out, crossing his arms. “Who is this Newt?” Thomas’ grip tightened on Newt’s waist, and Newt tensed. Looking over at Newt, Thomas stared at the other, with a look that Newt never saw before.  
“He’s my boyfriend,” Newt mumbled out, still looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded, and stared the other guy down. “Uh…Thomas this is Jamal.”  
Thomas didn’t say anything, but he just stared the other down hard. Newt swallowed when Jamal smirked, and held his hand out. Thomas stared at the hand like it was the devil before looking back up at Jamal’s mocking grey eyes.  
“Nice to meet ya Thomas,” the other grounded out, smirking with a dark look in his face. “I was just telling Newt how cute he was.” Thomas’ eyes widened, and something snapped. In a flash, Jamal was on the ground with a bloody nose.  
Newt opened and closed his mouth like a fish, watching Thomas’ fist shake with Jamal’s blood on it. The teen’s chest was huffing harshly, and Newt looked around to see people watching. Getting up from the bar stool, Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’ and dragged the angry teen away. Jamal sat up, and wiped at his broken nose.  
“Don’t you ever touch Newt again you bastard!” Thomas yelled out, fighting Newt’s grip. Tightening his grip, Newt dragged Thomas even harder until they were out of the bar, and in a alleyway. “Let me go!”  
Newt let Thomas go, but stood in his way so that he wouldn’t go back in the bar. Crossing his arms, Newt’s angry brown eyes stared into Thomas’. Thomas stared back, obviously upset about what happened.   
“Thomas…would you like the tell me what the bloody hell you were thinking!” Newt yelled, shoving Thomas into the wall. Thomas gasped, but tightened his fists, and stared at the ground. “You had no reason to do that!”  
“He was hitting on you Newt!” Thomas yelled back, finally looking at the boy. Newt gasped when he saw how much angry was clouding Thomas’ eyes. “I couldn’t let that happen! Or maybe you wanted it to happen?! What, am I not good enough for you Newt? Huh?!”  
A slap was suddnely heard, and Thomas was flung on his ass to the ground. Putting his hand to his red cheek, Thomas stared up at Newt, and saw tears starting to form in his eyes. Thomas felt the angry slowly leaking from him, at the sight of his lover crying. Newt tackled Thomas again, and grabbed his shirt collar.  
“Why! You know I only want you! I don’t EVER want to hear those words again Thomas!” Newt screamed, thrusting Thomas back and forth into the wall. Thomas flinched at each blow, but knew he deserved, so when Newt let him go, he wrapped his arms around the boy. “Let me go! I am angry at you!”   
“Newt…” Thomas whispered out, wincing as Newt’s fists pounded on his chest. “I’m sorry! I was just angry, and I let the jealousy get to me. I didn’t mean to say those things. I take them back Newt, I’m sorry!”  
Newt sniffed, and wiped his tear swollen eyes. He gazed at Thomas, and saw tears making their way into his eyes. The coldness was gone from them, and Newt knew that Thomas was telling the truth. Frowning, Newt cuddled into Thomas more, and placed his hand where he slapped him. It was throbbing, which made Newt giggle a little.   
“Sorry for hitting you,” Newt giggled out, which made Thomas smile a little. Shaking his head, Thomas kissed Newt’s forehead, and tightened his hold on the boy’s waist.  
“Don’t worry about it,” he said, kissing Newt’s eyelid. “I deserved it.” Newt smiled shyly, before kissing Thomas. Thomas hummed into it, and when they detatched, Newt laid his head on Thomas’ chest listening to his steady heartbeat.  
“How about we stay here for a little while,” Newt asked, kissing Thomas’ neck. Thomas smiled, and nodded. “Good, because I don’t feel like moving just yet.”


End file.
